


Thatch's: How to make Marco fall in love with Ace (from Plan A-Z )

by momoju



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Series, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoju/pseuds/momoju
Summary: Thatch was a man of action --and he knows chemistry when he sees one.Thus starts his long list of attempts to make two idiots realize that they need to fall in love, unbeknownst to said idiots.





	Thatch's: How to make Marco fall in love with Ace (from Plan A-Z )

**Author's Note:**

> This series of shorts starring Thatch as the main POV has been in my mind for quite a while as I love writing Thatch in a comedic light all the time. Hope you enjoy reading this fluffy series as much as I enjoyed writing It. Feel free to send me prompts that I can include in Thatch's very curated list--he needs all the help he can get.

Thatch hated watching by the sidelines. He was a man of action, damn it!

That’s why when it was so painfully obvious that two of the whitebeard’s commanders were attracted (if not in love) with each other, he has made it his sworn duty to help the two realize their own feelings!

Especially when said two consisted of an old man who thinks he’s too old for romance, and a brat who’s utterly confused by his own feelings.

Thus his brilliant plan was concocted: Operation Set the Phoenix on Fire—with Love! (He swore he saw someone visibly gag as he proclaimed such an awesome title—probably that damn Izou).

With his goal set in mind, the operation begins!

 

**PLAN A: Lock the two ~~idi~~ lovebirds inside a cabinet to force an admission of ~~sexual~~ attraction**

Thatch did not take into account how neither men were not the type to play damsels in distress.

After luring Ace into a room and locking him inside without the man’s knowledge, he had been gone for a full minute to fetch Marco who was perched (he sniggered at this thought) on the crow’s nest, leading him into what was supposed to be an isolated room with his future lover waiting inside.

Only to be met with said room’s door burning to a crisp as several of his brothers tried to contain the fire that Ace had created after being surprised from being held captive inside the room.

Only to be followed with Marco’s immediate response of commanding everyone to start the search for whoever bastard dare board their ship and attempted to harm one of their own.

Suffice to say, Thatch spent the rest of the day preparing an extra special feast for the brave men of the sea.

 

**PLAN B: Douse Ace with water to make Marco notice his young and virile body**

Ace was—and Thatch is directly quoting this from the nurses with no additional words whatsoever—“So f*ckable I can’t even.”

This was no secret though, as more or less on every island, Thatch had caught a few girls here and there stealing glances at the oblivious young man.

Oh, youth.

Also, as If he wasn’t oblivious enough, the man preferred walking around half-naked for everyone to see. Even some of their brothers have fallen for his bad boy bravado, if one was to base it on the number of interested looks that turn his way whenever he went around.

But nothing could be as hot as a man dripping wet with moist glistening against his rock-hard abs. Thus, plan B was set into motion.

Thatch looked around, seeing Marco once again perched on top of the crow’s nest to monitor the day’s activities. The pompadour haired man grinned—Marco had no reason to not see Ace, this was perfect.

Stealthily, he began walking towards Ace, who was busy looking at the sea. The large barrel he had in hand was wobbling dramatically, in danger of spilling anytime soon.

He was nearing close, his arms slowly tipping just enough to make the whole thing spilling on Ace look like an accident.

A loud splash rang throughout the ship, and Thatch was trying his hardest not to grin, apologizing immediately knowing that Ace was one to boil over very easily. “Oh shit! Sorry about that Ace I—“

“Huh?”

Thatch froze, seeing Ace a good few feet away dry as a shirt left under the sun, a confused look on his face. The barrel that he had settled on the floor, on the other hand, was quite empty.

The sound of a gun’s trigger being pulled from his side was the only thing that alerted Thatch to the fact of his imminent death before he sprinted away from an angry kimono-clad man.


End file.
